


"Outdoor Activities"

by TheFatLazyCat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, I'm new, Multi, OC/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatLazyCat/pseuds/TheFatLazyCat
Summary: A strange annual activity at beacon where a collection of students are dropped into a grimm-free section of the emerald forest, the rules being that they need to survive off of nothing, not even the clothes off of their backs, and no student is to be physically injured, but what loopholes can be found there? This is my first work on this site so I'm still not sure how the tags work, this will be mainly with OCs so if you have any requests please feel free to make them, sorry if I did something wrong, I'm new





	1. Chapter 1: Tied Up

Mika stood aboard the airship. It was the first day of this odd 'activity', and she was already beginning to have doubts. Mika was currently nude, with her medium breasts on display for other students. Her slightly shaved snatch hidden by her tightly pressed legs. Mika's hair was short and black with white streaks running down it at odd angles. Poking out from the top of her head were a pair of small panda ears. 

Around her were the other three members of team RMRE, Rachel, Revon, and Esme. The dark haired panda faunus felt slightly more comfortable around her teammates. Rachel, Mikas' brown haired team leader, was attracting gazes to her chest that would have made Mika want to run and hide. Rachel was handling the attention like a champion, playing with her curly hair as if teasing the onlookers. Rachel was also not pressing her legs together as tightly, allowing the hood of her clitoris to be seen. Mika had always felt jealous of her team leader's confidence.

Revon was the only male member of the team. He had silver hair cut to his shoulders and flowing freely. The male teammate was currently crossing his arms, unaware of how clearly frustrated he was. Many students would probably figure the boy was either being bothered by sexual arousal or by embarrassment, but Mika had gotten to know her well built teammate well enough in the last month that she knew he was worrying about his precious cape. Revon's cape was a flowing black cloth with fifty-one perfectly spaced pockets, each holding three sharp metal blades. Revon was obsessed with his cape and blades, considering them more his weapon than his own axe, and would constantly count the blades to ensure all 153 blades were properly in place. While it was an odd habit the boy was otherwise charming and made an excellent bruiser when working with the rest of the team.

Esme was a short girl with pink eyes and long white hair tied into two ponytails reaching just under her ribcage. She was lazily sitting at one of the booths by a window, not minding that her pussy was on full display. Much to the petite girl's chagrin nobody seemed to be looking at her gently spread snatch. The domineering dust expert of the team, while very sexual rarely seemed to attract any partners. Mika assumed this was likely due to her lacking assets and her nature for being controlling in many aspects of her life. Despite her nature and knack for violence Mika trusted Esme with her life. The two had ended up together during the initiation a month before and found that they synergized well in combat. In terms of more 'intimate' synergy, Mika didn't have any interest in swinging that way.

Just then Mika's attention was drawn from her teammates by the sound of the speaker system

"Hello students, could I please have your attention. We have arrived at the center of the activity area and are beginning our descent. Please say goodbye to your friends and get ready to head out." Mika looked up at the speaker before walking to the booth where Esme sat and looking out the window to see the ground approaching. Less than ten seconds later the ship's descent stopped and the captain's voice could be heard again, "Alright, we've touched down. Everyone please leave the airship in a calm and orderly manner and have a pleasant two weeks"

Mika turned and made her way for the back doors, shielding her eyes from the sun's rays. She remembered the rules; the students were to come into the forest with nothing but their skills and, since there was no way to prevent it, semblances. No student was to be physically injured or killed, aside from that it was the law of the jungle. Mika remembered Rachel and Esme discussing how, by the rules stated and the wording on the permission forms that they had signed, the laws of consent didn't apply during the activity. Mika began running west, in the direction of the sun while pondering what could happen with the rules. Off to her left, past a collection of trees she saw Yang's golden hair. Mika then returned her focus to running and continued on for ten minutes before finding herself at a small pond. She kneeled down and upon seeing that the water looked clear, she smiled and went to collect sticks.

Hours later Mika had assembled a small shelter out of sticks and large leaves right next to the pond for easy access to water, as well as a collection of rocks forming the base of a campfire. Mika then grabbed a stone that was just the right size to fit in her fist and hid in her shelter. As if by good luck it only took fifteen minutes before a small deer approached the pond to begin drinking. Mika grinned, casting the stone so it struck the deer in the head, causing the elegant creature to unceremoniously fall limp into the pond. where Mika then pulled it out and began to attempt to cut it with other sharp stones she had collected. Half an hour later she was using her semblance to dry the skin with heat and then cutting it into something resembling an outfit. As Mika inspected her reflection in the pond she took a moment to admire her handiwork. A piece of skin had been wrapped across her chest with the two ends tied behind her back with sinew, as well as a similarly designed piece of skin tied around her waist acting as a skirt. Mika smiled before turning to the freshly cooked deer meat, this was looking to be a good day.

* * *

The next morning Mika woke up to birds chirping. She sighed and stood up, inspecting herself for bug bites or rashes, luckily finding nothing of a sort. Mika stretched her arms before stepping out of her shelter. The clearing and pond were gracefully undisturbed. Mika then went out to look for berries. As Mika walked she looked at the trees, she saw a squirrel looking at her, before darting further up the tree. Mika looked to her left. Suddenly she felt something coil around her feet followed by a snapping noise as her legs were hoisted out from beneath her. 

Mika looked up to see her feet were bound together by a rope made of multiple dried tendons, that lead into the tree. It was a normal snare trap. Someone had set it right along the pathway. Likely to catch some animals. Mika tried to reach for her feet but found herself unable to pull her body all the way. She relaxed, slumping down to where her hands were about half a foot from the ground and exhaled. Mika then heard a rustling noise behind her and turned her head, seeing a student she didn't know the name of. The boy grinned to her. "What do we have here?"

Mika blushed, "Sorry about your trap, do you think you could let me down?"

The boy grinned, "No, I don't think so, I got quite a catch here, and I think I'm going to have my fun with it"

Mika's face got even redder. As she reached to instinctively cover her blush she felt him grab both of her hands and hold them up behind her back, before quickly tying them together with more tendons. The boy then walked around so he was in front of her and grinned. Mika stared up in fear. She had seen this boy in the halls but she didn't know him, and she knew full well what he intended with her. She saw his hand move to her head, no, not to her head, to his loincloth. Mika stared as he pulled down the animal fur, exposing his penis, already erect and level with her mouth. Mika stared up at him as he rubbed the tip against her lips. She tried to keep her mouth closed but he began kneading one of her fleshy pillows. Mika suppressed the first moan, but the second caused her mouth to open enough for him to begin sliding his cock into her mouth. Mika tried to shout for him to stop but that only allowed him to push deeper, until his meat was so deep in her mouth that his pubic hairs tickled her nose. Mika tried to pull away only to feel his hand, the one that had been guiding his cock, rest on the back of her head, holding her in place. The boy then grinned down at her as she in turn glared up at him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you like it too"

The hand that had been kneading Mika's breast pulled back, ripping off her makeshift bra with it. She looked up at the fur as he tossed it aside. It had torn. He'd ruined it. Mika groaned on his dick, vocalizing her displeasure, only for his hand to return to her exposed boobs while the hand on her head began to gently scratch her ears. Mika moaned quietly, enjoying the ministrations more than she would admit. The boy's dick stayed firmly planted in her mouth, with him waiting for her to begin sucking. Despite her best interests Mika obliged, beginning to pleasure him. The boy groaned and continued kneading her chest before pulling his hand away a moment later. Mika paused her sucking and looked up at him, wondering why he had stopped. "Don't worry, just looking for something better"

Mika moaned loudly as his hand moved to her skirt, ripping it apart just as mercilessly. Mika groaned in frustration, but her noises quickly turned to pleasured moans as his hand began rubbing her exposed slit. Again caught in the heat of the act Mika returned to sucking on his hard cock, squealing in glee as he began assaulting her clit. After a few moments of frenzied, pleasured sucking Mika felt him erupt in her mouth, before pulling his softening penis out of her mouth. Mika spit out his cum before looking up at him, embarrassed but still excited. The boy grinned and walked over to a nearby tree, untying a knot holding the tendon rope up. No longer suspended Mika fell to the ground with a grunt, not hurt but definitely uncomfortable. Mika looked over her shoulder as the boy placed his hand on her small ass. The boy grinned to her and spoke again, having caught his breath since his orgasm. "I think I'll let you go after one more thing, how's that sound?"

"Alright."

He grinned and sharply swatted her ass, earning a heated squeak from her. "Alright, what's your name anyways?"

"Mika."

"Good to meet you, Mika, I'm Ross."

By this point he had shifted her into a face-down ass-up position, guiding his hardened cock towards her unsatisfied slit. Mika looked back in anticipation, loosing an aroused purr as he began to penetrate her. Ross placed his hands on either side of her hips and began forcefully thrusting into her, earning loud and lecherous moans from Mika. While Mika was a virgin by definition, with her rather attractive assailant being her first partner, Mika had masturbated many times before. Mika thrusted against Ross, moaning as she came closer and closer to her climax, before finally spasming. "Cumming!"

Ross groaned, before pulling out and flipping her onto her back. He then placed his cock between her breasts. Mika looked down, seeing the tip dilate slightly before cum shot out, staining her face and hair, with the last bits dripping between her cleavage. Mika lay on the ground, gasping for breath while Ross untied her and left. When Mika fully recovered from her lust-ridden state she looked at the area around her. Mika then remembered Ross forcing himself on her, although looking back she found she strangely didn't mind. Mika then looked over at the destroyed outfit she'd made and felt a warm anger build up in her. Looked like she'd need to have spares throughout the two weeks 


	2. Chapter 2: Pink Iron

Revon sat on the rock, looking at his campfire. In his hands he held two pieces of metal, and was scraping the smaller one against the larger one to sharpen it. He had spent the day looking for pieces of metal, with the intent to create a weapon. Revon looked down at the metal chunk in his hand, before tossing it into the air. Revon then flexed his hand to cause the metal to stop in mid-air. He grinned and flexed his right hand again, watching the metal chunk slam into a nearby tree, leaving a chop-mark. He returned the blade to his hand and smiled to himself. The blade looked nice and rounded. He'd considered smoothing the rest of the chunk to look like an axe head, but had decided against it since he had more important work to do. Revon then looked over at his shelter, it was hideous. The sticks he had propped up to make the structure were of unequal lengths and made it look asymmetrical. It was the wild though and Revon had no reasonable way to make a good structure.

"Hey, Rev, how're you"

Revon looked over to the other side of the fire to see Esme stepping out of the bushes, she had a skin wrapped around her torso like a robe. Revon had always considered Esme an interesting girl. She didn't have the assets to be as sexy as Rachel, or the bashful personality that made Mika look cute, but Esme had always had a particular allure to her. Unfortunately the girl's domineering nature had a tendency to drive off most boys she approached.

Revon moved to the side of the rock, gesturing to Esme to sit. The white haired girl walked around the fire, lifting part of her makeshift robe to keep it from the flames, and sat next to him.

"So." Revon asked. "How was your first day?"

Esme shrugged. "Decent, I set up camp just a couple of minutes that way."

Revon nodded. "How's your camp?"

"Good, I found a little cave by a river, made a campfire, and then went out and caught a few foxes"

Revon looked over. "Multiple? Semblance?"

"Semblance."

That made sense. Esme's semblance was a pink ethereal-looking claw which she could conjure out of thin air. She relied on it to hold Grimm still in fights, grab objects that were out of reach, and sometimes just for anything else she would use a normal hand for.

Revon then nodded. "That makes sense"

Esme chuckled as if savouring some victory. Revon then looked back to the fire, beginning to think about his plans for the next day. He would need to get a reliable source of fresh water.

Just then Esme straddled Revon's waist, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked down at the shorter girl who was smiling up to him.

"Esme?"

Esme didn't respond, wrapping an arm around Revon's neck, pulling him in for an aggressive kiss. Revon didn't know quite how to react, letting Esme's tongue scour his mouth. Esme then pulled her mouth from his. Revon looked down to notice an annoying strand of saliva connecting their lips. Esme then spoke again.

"Shut up and let this happen, big guy."

Revon raised an eyebrow, before Esme unwrapped her robe, revealing her pert nipples and glistening pussy. Esme grinned at his reaction. She then lowered herself off the rock and onto her knees, before pulling down his makeshift shorts. Esme then wrapped her mouth around Revon's hard cock, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Esme looked up from his cock, wiggling her eyebrows sexily. Revon tried to place his hand on her head, only to freeze when he felt her teeth brush against him. Esme raised her hand and wiggled a finger at him. Revon pulled back his hand and let her continue her ministrations.

Several minutes later Esme pulled her mouth off of Revon's dick. She smiled up to him as she energetically jerked him with her hand. Revon loudly groaned as he climaxed, cumming on Esme's chest, Revon stared at the cum on her chest for a moment before reaching out, and beginning to wipe the semen, moving it so it was symmetrical between her flat breasts. Revon didn't know why he had done it, but it looked better that way. Esme giggled before returning her hands to his shoulders and straddling his waist, looking him in the eyes as she lowered herself onto him. Revon let out another gasp.

"Enjoying yourself there?"

Esme laughed, lightly patting his cheek.

Esme then began riding Revon, digging her fingers into his shoulders while his hands groped her small rear, both moaning in shared ecstasy. Revon's eyes began to shift to Esme's chest, her small breasts bouncing up and down with every gyration of her hips. Revon raised one of his hands to her left nipple, pinching it and earning a rewarding squeal of pleasure.

Ten minutes later Esme wrapped her arms around Revon, her pussy spasming in climax, driving Revon to orgasm as well. The two lay together, having rolled onto the ground during their shared climax. Revon looked down at Esme, who was currently lying underneath him, still heaving and gasping for breath. Revon grinned down and failed to stop himself from making a sharp comment.

"Enjoying yourself there?"

"Bite me"

"No, I'd rather not, I don't know where you've been"

Esme glared up at him for a moment, before shrugging and snuggling into his chest, pulling off of his cock and hugging him. Revon tried to stand up, only for Esme to lightly scratch his back with her nails. It seemed like she wanted to keep him where he was. Revon shrugged and slid his arms underneath her, pulling the smaller girl into an embrace as they lay in the grass. As he drifted off to sleep Revon thought about perhaps stopping by Esme's camp the next day to grab water from the stream.

Maybe he'd have some fun while he was there.


	3. Chapter 3: A Heated Encounter

Cinaria felt like she was going crazy.

It was only normal though. She'd been in the forest alone for three days while in heat. She remembered the first day. She'd woken up that morning the notice she was in heat, her groin practically throbbing in anticipation. On the airship she'd been quietly sitting at the back, trying to avoid thinking of all the naked people around her. Her body had wanted her to go up to one of the boys to satisfy her needs, but she knew that was a decision she'd never live down. Now Cinaria was walking through the forest, wearing a dear skin skirt. She'd considered trying to make panties but the skirt just took so much less time to make.

Cinaria had long very dark blue hair, tied in a braid that reached nearly down to her plump rear, red eyes, and a wolf's tail protruding from her aforementioned rear. Cinaria had skin that was a midpoint between light and dark, as had most people back home. She had a piercing through each of her nipples, nothing fancy, just a pair of steel rings. She'd gotten her piercings when she'd turned twelve. It was traditional back home and was meant to symbolize a coming of age, and Cinaria could never understand why her two male teammates seemed to enjoy seeing the piercings so much.

Cinaria arrived at her camp finally. She'd set up her camp at the shore of a small lake, right by the sand. She'd dug sticks into the ground around a tree before putting leaves up against the outside of the wall of sticks, and then she'd placed leaves so that they were pierced on the tops of the sticks and leaning against the tree, forming a roof. In her shelter she'd set up a makeshift bed using more leaves. As Cinaria walked into the building she saw a stone next to the cot and grabbed it. The stone had been her best attempt at relief as of yet. It was of an appropriate shape and while below average in size Cinaria knew the reason it didn't quite work wasn't because it was small. Her body wanted a mate, a real boy to fuck her.

Pushing away thoughts of the most pleasurable sex possible Cinaria walked to the edge of the lake, removed her skirt, and lay in the water, everything below her midriff submerged. Cinaria then held the stone to her lips, rubbing them and sighing pleasurably. She then penetrated herself with the stone, moaning lightly and cupping her breast with her other hand. Cinaria began to pick up the pace, light moans turning to squeaks and gasps as she approached climax. When her orgasm came, Cinaria moaned loudly before lying back in the sand. It hadn't worked. Her body was still being just as needy, craving a cock harder than the stone it had just been offered.

Cinaria looked over to the other side of the lake. She knew someone had a camp there. Every night she saw smoke rising from a campfire. They likely knew her camp existed as well for the same reason. The lake wasn't too far, a ten minute swim easily with her experience, and Cinaria knew that she was a good swimmer. Pulling up her skirt Cinaria walked over to her shelter and placed the stone where it would be available for later use if necessary. She then walked to the waterline and dove in. Pulling her head above water Cinaria began to swim to the other side of the lake. One thing she'd always found amusing since coming to Vale was that the way she'd been taught to swim back home was called a 'Doggy Paddle'. It was an entertaining coincidence given her faunus ancestry, but entertaining nonetheless. As Cinaria swam she felt the soothing sensation of the water running along her body, her nipples, her burning lips. Cinaria sighed, savoring the sensation as she swam, she always felt peaceful in the water.

When Cinaria reached the other shore she looked up to see the campsite. Whoever had set it up had set a wall of large rocks around the site. Cinaria felt her pussy quiver slightly at the image of a strong boy lifting the heavy looking rocks. She readied herself before calling out.

"Hello!?"

A male figure stepped out from an opening in the wall that she couldn't see from her angle. The boy stared at her exposed chest for a few long seconds before collecting himself

"Yes? er, hello."

Despite his comically awkward introduction the boy was quite a looker. His arms were slightly muscular, his body was lean, and he currently had a fur robe wrapped around himself. The boy's hair was green and messy, although Cinaria was sure her hair was just as much of a mess given the three days she'd spent in the forest. The boy's eyes were bright blue. Cinaria felt her body heat up, demanding she submit the the temptations and to the boy.

"I'm Cinaria, what's your name?"

"Amic, it's good to see you. er, meet you."

He held out his hand. Cinaria smiled and shook it, hoping that Amic didn't notice how shaky she was getting. Amic then spoke again.

"So what brings you here?"

Cinaria froze, not sure how to communicate her needs without scaring the boy off.

"Well, faunus like me go into heat every now and again."

Her face was red talking about this. Why was it that she had no issues with her teammates eyeing her up when she walked out of the shower, but this boy staring at her breasts alone was enough for her to freeze up. Luckily for her Amic was able to understand her plight.

"Ah, I see, allow me to help."

Amic reached his hands out to her, pulling her into a kiss. Cinaria happily leaned in, wrestling his tongue with her own. Cinaria moaned enthusiastically into the kiss as his hands explored her ass, one gliding across her tail. Cinaria then pulled off from the kiss, staring Amic in the eyes.

"So, I'm thinking you hurry up."

Cinaria then turned around, bending over on the ground and looking over her shoulder. Her breasts and cheek were flat against the grass and her wet pussy was on display. Amic kneeled down behind her, running a hand along her soaking lips before slipping a finger inside. Cinaria moaned as her tail wagged energetically. Amic continued to finger her, teasing her clit with his thumb. Cinaria shot him a look and muttered to him.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me."

Amic grinned, exposing his hard cock. Cinaria felt her heart jump at the sight of it, the arousal reaching a breaking point. Amic then slid his cock into her and began hammering away. Cinaria moaned loudly, screaming Amic's name every few thrusts. Amic grinned and slapped her ass, causing her to yelp. Amic then began pulling her ponytail, causing Cinaria to shriek in pleasure. Amic's hands then moved to her sides as he flipped her onto her back. Cinaria looked up, vision blurring in ecstasy as he stared intently at her pierced nipples.

"Come on, you know you want them!"

Amic grasped her breasts and began squeezing them, clearly enjoying how they molded themselves to fit his hands. Cinaria moaned loudly, staring up at him.

"What should I do when I cum?"

"Not inside, I'm in heat."

Amic nodded, continuing to thrust into her, earning rewarding squeals. He then pulled his cock out of her pussy, sliding it between her lips before cumming, causing his semen to spray all over her face and chest. Cinaria gasped, looking up at him as she wiped a small bit of cum off of her face. She then spoke.

"So, Amic, what do you say I come around next time the heat's getting insufferable?"

"When can I expect you?"

"Late tomorrow maybe."

Amic grinned, softly slapping her chest and watching her breasts bounce. Cinaria then began to stand up, smiling to Amic.

"Well, I'll _cum_ around tomorrow then."

Cinaria then walked off, proud of herself for having finally found a solution for her heat


	4. Chapter 4: Burning Bright

Leon was stalking through the forest. He was a dark-skinned boy with light blond hair. His hair was parted across the middle, with the left part folded onto the right side of his head. His eyes were a brilliant bright gold. Leon wore a pair of skin trousers as well as a skin around his upper body and neck like a scarf.

Leon had been hunting deer for the last hour all because Yang had offered to make it worth his while. Now Leon had a good idea what she'd meant by that. So now here he was, prowling through the forest with a large rock that was shaped like an L. Leon remembered his favourite thing to say, 'Everything's a hammer to a varying degree of effectiveness'. Leon then heard a cracking noise and froze. He slowly turned his head to see a deer eating berries from a bush. Leon grinned, slowly raising his 'hammer' and channeling his semblance. The rock began to glow bright white. The deer looked up from the bush, ironically enough, like a deer in headlights. Leon then swung his hammer, casting a bolt of burning white light. The bolt seared through the deer, scorching its head black. The creature tilted to its side before slumping to the ground. Leon watched, grinning. He then went to inspect the deer, it was big. Yang would be 'paying' him well.

* * *

 

When Leon arrived back at Yang's camp the deer was slung over his shoulder and Yang was lazily lying by the campfire. She was buck naked. Leon stared at her chest before his eyes wandered down to her pubic area. Yang grinned and lightly shook her breasts.

"So, it looks like you did a good job. What do you say you feed me something else now, though?"

Leon laughed and placed the deer's carcass on a log before dropping his makeshift trousers. Yang eyed his length and smiled, licking her lips. She then moved onto all fours, crawling up to Leon and wrapping her breasts around his dick. Leon sighed, watching as she went down on him. One of Leon's hands drifted across Yang's head, ever so gentle with her hair. Leon had heard what Yang did to people who pulled her hair and didn't want to see it for himself. Yang grinned up to him, licking his tip as she waited for him to cum. After fifteen minutes of the blonde's ministrations Leon came, spraying her face with his seed. Yang pulled her cum stained tits away from his length. Yang then lay on her back, looking up at him with a sultry expression.

Leon moved himself so he was on top of her, his dick teasing her lower lips. Yang, thoroughly disinterested in his teasing grabbed his dick and stuck it into her thirsty pussy. Yang and Leon simultaneously sighed in satisfaction before Leon began rutting into her. Yang squealed as her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, holding him in. Leon groaned his respects.

"Fuck, you're so good"

"You too."

Leon continued to penetrate Yang. After a few minutes Leon grabbed one of her legs and turned her onto her side, with one leg over his shoulder and the other positioned haphazardly underneath her. As Leon continued pounding into Yang he proceeded to grab her boobs and forcefully handle them.

After another ten minutes of fucking Yang came, her muscles clamping onto Leon's meat. Leon groaned and came, filling Yang with his hot white liquid. As both of them had their orgasms they moaned in shared ecstasy. After the climax was over Yang and Leon lay together, panting in a sweaty heap. Yang leaned into the embrace, planting kisses along Leon's neck. As the two of them slowly drifted to sleep they lay there, still locked in their loving embrace.


	5. Chapter 5: Waterlogged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I was originally planning to post a story based on SpunYarn's glasses suggestion, however I'm yet to come up with a good chain of events/good characters for the chapter, so it's going to be on delay I've got a good way to make the idea pop. Side note, the chapter came out shorter than I expected, sorry.

Todd was a lanky boy with short red hair, dyed orange at the tips, he had bright orange eyes and was currently wearing nothing but a deerskin loincloth. He was currently using the cover of night to approach the camp of one of his teammates, his least favourite teammate, to be specific. Briana was everything Todd wasn't, she was loud, violent, and held a disrespect for authority. Todd had come up with a way to knock the annoying shark faunus down a few pegs, and was currently enacting it. When Todd arrived at Briana's camp he saw her sleeping on a cot of leaves, wearing an animal skin bra and pants. The girl had made full pants? That was a lot of effort.

Briana had grey hair, long and free flowing, as well as dark brown eyes, she also had gills on each side of her torso, just below her ribs. Todd knew that the girl could breath through either her lungs or her gills. He'd seen her stay submerged in the school pool for upwards of ten minutes. As he approached the sleeping girl he carefully tiptoed. Briana was a heavy sleeper, but he didn't want to risk it. When he arrived at her sleeping form he began to tie Briana's hands and feet behind her back. Once Briana was properly bound he began to carry her to his camp

* * *

Briana woke up to the feeling of water on her skin. She opened her eyes to see she was, in fact underwater. She felt a familiar numb sensation in her chest, meaning that her lungs were lacking air. Briana tried to swim to the surface, only to find that she was stuck. Briana looked down and saw her hands bound by a tendon, with the middle of the tendon stuck under the rock. The same was true for her legs. Briana began struggling, before suddenly feeling a hand on her ass. Her bare ass. Why was she naked? Briana's struggling stopped as she felt a boy's dick pressing against her lower lips. Briana then redoubled her struggling as she felt the boy's meat slide into her. Her treacherous body was enjoying the stimulation, but Briana continued to struggle against the horrible act. As the attacker continued to thrust Briana moaned in her throat, feeling her restraint and disdain for the action beginning to melt as her brain began to fail to process. She hated this. She hated this so much. As the boy continued to thrust into her she felt his hands begin to massage her chest, eliciting more treacherous moans of non-consenting bliss. As the boy continued his rhythmic thrusts and gropes Briana floated off into her sex-fueled daze. Briana suddenly sobered when she felt the boy thrust far deeper into her, before a warmth filled her. Briana knew exactly what had just happened and began the thrash in revolt. She felt the boy's cock pull out of her before the boy's fingers dug into her pussy, helping his cum out of her.

Briana gasped when the digits were removed from her. She then felt the penis spread vagina again. Briana whimpered. As the boy began returning to his pace Briana continued to savour the sensation, climaxing again. After a while the boy pulled out and Briana found herself face to face with his cock. Not in control of herself, Briana began to suck on the tip, feeling his cum paint her tongue white. It was slightly sweet, she liked the taste. The boy then waited for Briana to swallow and pulled out, leaving the water.

After approximately thirty minutes Briana came down from her high, and had a mortifying thought. This boy knew that she had gills, they knew that she could survive in the water as long as she was fed. That meant that he could keep her for the remaining twelve days and keep raping her. Briana sobered herself and began carefully struggling against her bindings, making very careful not to make it clear what she was doing. If she could avoid alerting her captor then she could potentially escape by night. This was going to be a difficult job, but if there was one thing Briana was good at it was getting out of hard situations.


	6. Chapter 6: Unseen Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I've started naming the chapters. I've renamed all previous chapters as well

Yin was a girl with short chestnut hair flowing down over her shoulders. She had a lithe, flexible body. She was currently wearing a leather top which wrapped around her small breasts nicely, a pair of skins hanging over her pubic regions and rear held up by a tendon around her waist, and a pair of glasses. Yin had been born with very poor vision, and without her glasses everything she observed was blurry to the point where she couldn't make out a face.

Yin was currently busy gathering wild blueberries from a bush, when she heard a crack behind her. As Yin turned to look she saw a fox standing still, staring at her. Dismissing the animal Yin turned back to the bush, only to be surprised as she felt something slam into her from behind. Yin attempted to throw the snarling creature off of her, but the fox was clawing at her head viciously and foaming at the mouth. She managed to get her hand around the fox's throat before flinging it at a tree. The fox slammed into the tree with a thunk. Yin then grabbed her blueberries and ran, tripping over rocks and sticks as she scrambled through the forest.

Yin kept running for ten minutes before finally stopping to breath. As she collected herself she noticed that she couldn't see the blueberries in her hand. She could feel them. She knew they were there. But she couldn't make them out. Yin suddenly reached her hand up to her head, feeling for her glasses. They weren't there.

"Fuck."

Yin felt around for a log before sitting on it, placing down the makeshift basket of blueberries next to herself. She heard the basket fall to the grass.

"Fuck."

Yin keeled down, grasping for berries and putting them back into the basket. Once she was confident she'd gotten at least most of them back she began looking around, hoping to figure out which direction she'd run from so she could go retrieve her glasses. Picking a direction that looked familiar Yin set out, intent on besting the rabid fox and retrieving her glasses.

* * *

 

Yin had been walking for an hour. She'd been heading in the chosen direction, bumping into logs and rocks, and snacking on blueberries as she walked. She was now ready to admit that she was certifiably lost.

Groaning, Yin looked around seeing if she could find someone to help her. She heard someone call out to her from her right.

"Hello?", the voice called. Definitely a boy's, not that she could recognize who it was though.

"Hey, do you think you could help me?"

The voice stopped for just a moment before responding.

"What do you need help with?"

"I lost my glasses out in the forest and I can't see anything"

Yin could now hear the boy walking towards her. She turned to face him, smiling awkwardly in his general direction. The boy was about her height, and she could make out tanned skin and red hair, although any other information was beyond her. Once the boy was standing right in front of her he spoke again.

"So, how bad's your sight?"

Yin shrugged. She'd never considered just how bad her vision was, all she knew was that she couldn't see.

"Bad enough that I can't see your face."

Yin raised one of her hands to feel the boy's face. She would often try to feel things around herself when her glasses were off. The boy caught her hand before she could touch him. She then felt his other hand snake to her chest. It felt ticklish. Yin giggled instinctively.

"Stop it."

The boy didn't respond, beginning to grope her breasts. Yin tried to push him away with little enthusiasm. The boy playfully pushed her onto the grass, drawing more giddy laughter. With the boy positioned above her Yin looked to where his eyes probably were, smiling. The boy's hands began fiddling with Yin's bra. Yin smirked, moving her hands and undoing the tendons holding the back of the bra together. Yin then shimmied out of her bottom before positioning her arms at her sides and lying on the grass. She saw the boy moving, before seeing him lean in again and feeling a heavenly sensation against her lower lips. Yin sighed, wrapping her arms around the boy as a sign of welcome. 

Wordlessly the boy slid his length into her excited snatch, causing Yin to hug the boy tighter as she sucked on his neck in satisfaction. The boy began to thrust in and out, and, sensing no resistance from the girl beneath him, began to accelerate his pace. As her fucking became more and more intense so did Yin's moans into the boy's shoulder and neck. The erratic penetration continued for twenty minutes before the boy's hands moved to cup her boobs. Reciprocating the pleasure, Yin began to thrust her hips up against the boy's cock, pulling them both closer towards climax. And when climax hit the boy he bottomed out inside of Yin, driving her to orgasm. As the two lay together Yin's thoughts began to reconnect. She nuzzled her face into the crook of the boy's neck, exhaling happily. Yin then smiled up.

"So. Think you could help me find my glasses now?"

The boy slumped on top of her.

"Tomorrow, it's getting late. Come with me to my camp."

The boy pulled out of Yin's hug before helping to lift her to her feet. As Yin was guided to the camp she realized she'd left her clothes behind. The thought of being naked did nothing to embarrass her, it only made her aroused again. Forget about tomorrow, Yin couldn't wait for tonight


	7. Chapter 7: Double Trouble

It was late at night and Jaune was starting a small fire. He was wearing a skin loincloth. He'd managed to catch two large salmon earlier that day while fishing. Jaune had heard about how the other students were busting their backs hunting after deer, but here Jaune was fishing and living the easy life. Just then Jaune heard someone calling his name.

"Hi Jaune!"

He looked over to the treeline where the voice came from and saw a pair of girls, Julia and Sophia. Julia had soft white skin, sharp yellow eyes, and long, pink hair running down her back. She was currently wearing a wildflower over her right ear as per her usual. Julia had been the one to call Jaune's name. Sophia's skin and eyes matched her twin's, and her pink hair was tied into a pair of twin-tails which also ran to her hips. Both were wearing matching tunics and skirts made of large leaves. Jaune only knew the twins because they sat next to him in Glynda's combat class. Julia jumped on him, tackling him into the dirt in a hug. Jaune let out a weak groan.

"Hi..."

Julia raised herself off of Jaune and sat on the log where he'd been sitting. Jaune rolled his eyes and went back to cooking the salmon. And while he worked he tried to strike up small talk.

"So, where's your camp?"

Sophia shrugged, placing herself on the other side of the log next to him.

"We never set one up, we've been wandering for the last two days"

Jaune nodded, he knew exactly where this was going. 

"So I'm guessing you need a camp?"

Sophia leaned in, grinning.

"Yup! Is that an offer I'm hearing?"

Jaune shrugged, not seeing an issue with the request.

"Alright, want me to set you some makeshift shelters?"

Sophia looked over at Julia, who was currently taking care of the salmon.

"Don't worry, we'll handle that."

Jaune nodded, returning to the salmon and fire. After twenty more minutes of cooking Jaune removed the salmon from the fire and looked to the twins.

"Want some?"

Both girls nodded. And Jaune began to cut a quarter off of each the fish, giving three quarters of a salmon to each girl and keeping the two quarters for himself. As they ate Jaune caught himself peering at Julia's cleavage, visible through her small leaf tunic. He quickly snapped his vision back and finished his salmon. Jaune began to head to the cot he'd made out of a dear skin.

While Jaune lay to rest he looked over at Julia and Sophia, currently whispering to one-another. 

"Do you two need any help?"

Both girls called back.

"No! We're good."

Jaune closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Jaune didn't know how long had passed but when he awoke he felt a sensation on his crotch. Jaune opened his eyes groggily to see that his loincloth had been pulled down and Sophia was rubbing his dick. Also sitting above him was Julia, looking down at him anxiously. Jaune then realized what was going on and froze. 

"Sophia, what are you doing?"

Sophia looked down.

"Are you asking me to stop this?"

Jaune opened his mouth to answer.

"Well-"

Jaune didn't know, he was enjoying the sensation, but he knew that this shouldn't be happening. Jaune looked over at Julia, who was currently looking down at him, waiting to hear what he said. Sophia spoke up again.

"Oh, come on, you're not going to blow my sister off like that, are you? She really likes you."

Jaune looked back at Julia, smiling warmly.

"Alright, sure thing."

Julia's face brightened and she pulled Jaune's head into a kiss, aggressively tonguing at his mouth. Jaune returned the kiss. He then felt Sophia's lips on the head of his cock, eliciting a quiet moan. After ten minutes of kissing and blowing Jaune felt his orgasm hit. Sophia swallowed, with her mouth still on his dick. Both girls then pulled away from their respective actions. Julia then smiled mischievously. 

"Tell me how you like this."

For a moment Julia's eyes flashed green and the plants that made up her and her twin's clothing unfurled, falling to the ground. Both girls were now leaning over Jaune in their full glory. The two girls then moved into position. Julia hovering over his length, and Sophia rubbing her fingers along Jaune's lips, opening them for a kiss. Sophia then began her turn at a lip lock with Jaune while her sister lowered herself and began energetically riding him. As the three of them exchanged in their pleasurable behavior Jaune and Julia both neared their climaxes. Jaune suddenly began rapidly thrusting up into Julia while she moaned uncontrollably. Julia then slid off of him and lay on the ground gasping as copious amounts of cum dripped out of her. Sophia watched her twin falling asleep before returning her attention to Jaune and straddling his waist. 

"More of you for me then, cutie."

Jaune shook his head.

"Sorry, Soph, I'm spent."

Sophia rolled her eyes before placing her hand on Jaune's chest. Her eyes then glowed red for a moment as Jaune felt a pulse of energy and warmth rush through him, seemingly revitalizing him. Sophia then slid her lower lips onto his meat. Jaune grabbed Sophia and pulled her to him before rolling over, now in missionary. Sophia smirked, licking her lips hungrily. Jaune then began to rut into the twin, her small breasts jiggling in tandem with the aggressive thrusts. Sophia's moans increased in pitch with each thrust. Jaune would've sworn that if she went any higher he'd be unable to hear her moans. Sophia then wrapped her arms around Jaune as she came, her pussy tightly wrapping around him. Jaune bottomed out inside of her, filling her with his seed. Jaune then began to pull out before feeling her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to keep him where he was. Jaune knew he could've pulled out but decided to do as the beautiful girl wanted. Jaune lay in the warm embrace of the twin tailed girl and began to drift to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Break A Leg

Millie was a bird faunus. She had bright red hair messily combed to the right and a pair of red wings with vibrant cyan feathers along the ends. She hadn't bothered to dress herself since the beginning of the activity, four days ago. No, Millie rather enjoyed the feeling of the air against her skin and the energetic rush that overtook her when thinking about interacting with her peers in the nude. Her breasts were nothing short of impressive, even on a figure as tall and fit as hers. Millie's rear however, was less of an impressive feat, being rather small and flat.

Millie was currently sitting at her camp. It was a small thing but the view was breathtaking. Her camp was set next to the base of a small waterfall, leading into a small pond. The waterfall had proved a good source of clean water for drinking and washing, and its familiar rumble had become a satisfying source of white noise for Millie while she washed wild berries. That white noise was then cut short by a scream from the treeline. The cry sounded familiar and had been distinctly one of pain. Putting her handful of berries into a vaguely bowl-shaped rock Millie stood, furling her wings behind herself and setting out to investigate. Millie's walk was better described as a strut, with her maneuvering her feet around one-another so her footsteps formed a straight line, and absentmindedly shaking her hips with each step. 

Millie walked through the woods, seeking the source of the distracting cry. Hoping for an answer she called into the foliage.

"Hello?"

A strained voice called back to her.

"Millie! Can you help me?"

Millie now knew why the shout had sounded familiar. It was her teammate, Ross. She must've not been able to fully make out his voice through the cacophony of the waterfall. Millie quickly made her way to Ross' position. When she saw him he was slumped against a large rock, clutching his leg. Ross was a medium boy with short brown hair and dull green eyes. He was currently wearing a simple skin loincloth. Ross looked up, becoming briefly dumbstruck. Oh, please, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her nude when she was getting dressed in the morning. Millie then caught his attention when she began speaking.

"So, what happened here?"

Ross groaned out his response.

"Tripped over a root, I think my ankle's twisted."

Twisted, which one was that? Twisted wasn't as bad as broken but she couldn't remember if it was better or worse than sprained. Who could blame her for not knowing, she was a huntress, not a doctor.

"So, can you walk?"

Ross shook his head.

"No, definitely not."

Millie nodded.

"Well then, do you have a camp around here?"

"No."

"Well then, Ross, how about you come to my camp. I've got food there and you can hang around until you're better. Sound good?"

Ross nodded. He then tried to re position himself, wincing as he accidentally put pressure on his left foot. Millie rolled her eyes and scooped him up in her arms easily, now holding him in a bridal carry. As Millie turned to return home she noticed that her sizable breasts had again entranced Ross. Millie rolled her eyes and blew aside an unruly crimson lock, not bothering to comment. 

* * *

When Millie arrived at the camp again she gently sat Ross down on the grass before returning to rinsing her berries. She then held out the bowl.

"Want some?"

"Sure."

Millie placed the bowl in his hands before turning to survey the campsite. She'd need a place for him to sleep, maybe he could sleep with her on the wolf's pelt? No, well, actually, maybe. It was a big pelt.

"Ross, want to wash that leg up?"

Ross looked over, nodding. Millie walked over, helping him to the edge of the pond and leaving him to himself. Millie began looking for something else to do. Failing to find anything to do Millie looked back at Ross, seeing his hand performing a particular motion. Millie grinned, slinking her way behind her teammate. She then kneeled behind him and pressed her chest to his back while lazily hanging her arms over his shoulders. Millie grinned as she felt Ross freeze under her. She pressed her chest harder against Ross' back.

"Heeeeey, Rossie, what'cha doing there?"

Ross turned his head to look at her, shocked. Millie giggled and moved her left hand to his crotch, and began to service his length. Feeling her ministrations, Ross sighed and leaned back into Millie's breasts. He then spoke up to her. 

"Millie, if I'd known this would happen if I twisted my ankle then I'd have done it way sooner on purpose."

Millie smiled widely, strengthening her grip and accelerating her ministrations. When she felt Ross' back tense against her she held his dick up, watching as his seed spurted along his stomach. Millie then lied Ross' back on the ground and began to lick his cum off of his stomach. Once he was sufficiently clean she straddled his waist and began to lower down. Millie stared Ross in the eyes as his cock penetrated her, taking pride in the look of bliss that crossed his face. Millie then began to bounce up and down on Ross' dick, thoroughly enjoying herself. As Millie bounced she spread her wings, watching as her partner's gaze was drawn by her flamboyant, colorful plumage. As the act went on Millie felt herself nearing climax and, when it arrived she slid herself down, and becoming completely consumed by the sensation of being so full. Before Millie had even come down from her orgasmic high she'd already fallen asleep on top of Ross, her arms and wings embracing him protectively.


	9. Chapter 9: Letting Off Self-Esteem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter 9, it took me some time to come up with a good cast and concept but I'm proud of how it turned out. Next on my to-do list is to rework Waterlogged, for how dark of a theme it has I don't feel like I properly displayed just how horrible the rape was, so I plan to do more to emphasize Todd's scumminess and Briana's disgust at the act

Diana was a decently built girl, her breasts were a pair of small, squishy orbs. Her eyes were orange and her hair was pristine cut and black. She was wearing a suit of leather armour, made up of a leather band wrapped horizontally around her small breasts, a long leather scarf-like object lazily laid over the back of her neck, with the two ends running down her chest, over Diana's crotch was a skirt that ran down to her knees, Diana also had leather bracers and greaves. Diana's outfit was over the top compared to what many of the other students she'd seen were wearing, but she liked it.

Diana had just arrived at the campsite she was sharing with a teammate. Her teammate in question, Cameron, was a slender boy, he had dark skin with permanently messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a massive leaf wrapped around his waist like a dress that went past his knees, it was adorable.

Upon seeing Cameron currently sitting on a log and facing away from her, Diana quietly put down the makeshift tool she'd made, as well as the wood she'd cut and tiptoed behind her teammate. Diana then pulled him into a strong bear hug, pushing him face first into the ground, continuing to squeeze him in her embrace. After a full minute of hugging Diana pulled off, giggling hysterically as Cameron groaned, spitting out dirt. Cameron shot her a halfhearted glare before laughing at the joke. Once he'd stopped laughing he spoke.

"Diana, firstly, I could've accidentally stabbed you, don't scare me while I'm cutting food."

Diana shrugged.

"First, aura, second, I'm done, what now"

She gestured behind herself, to the axe and wood. Cameron nodded in approval. Diana then walked past him, while she walked she noticed Cameron's eyes wandering and quietly sped up, quickly heading to her shelter. Diana had never been confident in her femininity, growing up in an obscenely rich family in Mistral meant that she was always a center of attention, with people waiting for any opportunity to judge her, or kissing up to her in hopes of climbing some social ladder. Due to that upbringing she knew that any criticisms were almost guaranteed to be based on truth, while compliments were quite likely to be made up. Since many of the jabs she'd received were about her body she was often afraid to even show it. This mindset had influenced a variety of different choices throughout her life. Her outfits always consisted of as much armour as possible, covering as much skin as they could. She also had a tendency to spend time around boys since, while they certainly noticed her pathetic breasts and hardly passable rear, they didn't comment or seem to act differently for it.

Diana realized she had no idea why she had gone into her shelter. She walked back to the wood and axe and put the wood next to the fire before bringing her axe to the training dummy she'd set at the edge of the camp. Diana had put up the dummy to practice against, since she knew she was more experienced with Cinder Claw and. This weapon with slightly shorter, had a different weight, had a stick that wasn't perfectly straight for a handle, and didn't have a gouger mode. She'd need to make sure she could still use it. The training had helped at least once within the three days of the activity, when that quiet kid, Lie Ren, had started collecting berries from her and Cameron's turf. She'd fought him off and felt proud of herself for the whole of yesterday. 

* * *

 

Later that day Diana and Cameron were sitting by the fire, eating a lunch of slightly burnt fish and wild berries. Diana noticed that Cameron's eyes were appraising her again and she immediately turned beet red, Cameron noticed and averted his eyes. As the two continued eating Diana looked at her stand in axe, which she'd taken to calling Mediocre Claw. It was a weak tool, but she knew that it was on even footing with what most of the other students were using.

Before the activity Diana and Cameron had organized this plan, he couldn't hold his ground in a straight fight, lacking martial talent and using a semblance that worked best with someone who he could overcharge, but as Tessa's brother he seemed to know everything there was to know about survival. Cameron knew how to build a shelter, what plants were safe, how to catch a fish from scratch, how to clean water. Her teammate's talents were honestly impressive and often had her feeling envious, although the fact that Cameron had come to her for help acted as a warming confidence boost. Diana was the opposite of Cameron, if she had an axe with a metal head she could fight like an unstoppable force, weaving together swings, blocking attacks, tripping opponents, but as a high-class Mistralian girl she had know idea about survival, especially survival in Vale. Cameron would've been beaten and possibly ended up as someone's bitch if he'd been alone, and she'd have either poisoned herself or starved on her own, and so the two ended up working together in a deal that they were both comfortable with. As Diana finished reminiscing she noticed her teammate's eyes on her chest again. A blush was enough for him to notice and stop. 

Throughout the afternoon Diana noticed more stares at her chest and rear, she tried to pretend not to notice, in the hopes of not embarrassing her friend, but she was bad at it and every time lead to Cameron looking away and sometimes apologizing. 

Later as Diana sat to sleep she had an epiphany, followed by a blunt face-palm. He was horny! Of course! That's why he'd been eyeing her up all day. Diana thought about what to do, she'd heard that sexual frustration was released better when someone else did it. Diana had no experience with the opposite sex, and minimal experience with herself. Diana lay in her cot,  taking an hour to build up the nerve to do it, and even while she was walking nude to her friend's shelter she felt part of herself screaming not to. 

As Diana slipped into Cameron's shelter she saw his sleeping form. Diana kneeled over him, smiling nervously as he woke up.

"Diana? What are you doing?"

The question hurt. She was naked in front of him and he didn't even think about her sexually. As the rejection washed over her Diana felt her resolve shatter. She covered her face with her hands and starting quietly crying.

"Nothing, I'm sorry."

As she stood to leave she felt Cameron take her hand.

"It's not nothing, talk about it."

She nodded, still crying into her hands as he put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. Diana felt herself feel slightly better from the embrace. She was still friend material, at least. As the hug continued Diana's crying stopped and she began to wipe tears from her eyes. At this point Cameron looked into her eyes.

"So what's wrong?"

"I noticed you'd seemed frustrated and I thought I could help-" Diana's crying began again. "I thought I could help. And you just asked what I was doing, you didn't even care that there was a naked girl in front of you."

Cameron tried to soothe her, running his hand through her hair.

"Diana, I asked because I'd just woken up, I was groggy and there was no way to see that you were naked, anyways."

Diana sniffled slightly, looking into his eyes with tears still present in her own. 

"Okay." 

She moved to stand, before Cameron spoke.

"I was just wondering, is that offer still open?"

Diana was elated, she smiled warmly and nodded, before remembering that Cameron couldn't see her.

"Y-yes."

Cameron immediately embraced her, crashing his lips into hers as if nothing else mattered. Diana moaned into the kiss blissfully. She loved the intimacy of this action, the vigor of her teammate's kiss assuring her that he wanted her, it wasn't just that he wanted this, but her specifically. Diana redoubled her effort in the kiss, which continued until Cameron needed to pull off for air first. Grinning triumphantly Diana pushed him onto his back, standing on all fours on top of him. Cameron looked up at her for a moment before slipping out from underneath her. As Diana looked back she felt his tongue begin to apply pressure to her warm sex. Diana's eyes widened before a mischievous grin spread along her face. She waited for Cameron to slide his tongue inside of her, at which point she moved her hips downward, keeping his head locked between her thighs. Cameron's hands gripping her waist were all the sign she needed that he was loving it. As Cameron continued to pleasure her Diana remembered a vital fact, she was a one-shot-wonder. Diana pulled off of him, her strong, toned body easily overwhelming the hands on her hips. Diana looked down at Cameron, who gasped for air before speaking.

"So why'd you do that?"

"I can only cum once before getting really tired, I don't want to disappoint you now."

"I appreciate the thought."

Cameron then sat back up, gently pushing Diana, who happily lay back, her legs spread to either side. As she felt Cameron's length begin to brush her lower lips she hitched her breath, waiting for him to enter. When her did he began immediately thrusting with intense force, his hands grabbing her breasts with pleasurable intent. Diana moaned loudly, enjoying her first time immeasurably. Diana tried to joke to take her mind off of the overwhelming pleasure of her first time.

"If you were this pent up I'm surprised you didn't jump on me the moment you noticed I was naked."

"Hey, you were bawling, what sort of asshole do you take me for?"

Diana nodded. She then placed a quick kiss on one of the hands massaging her assets. As the thrusting continued Diana began to melt into the pleasure more, before finally achieving climax. Cameron grunted, pulling out and spraying his seed on her small boobs. As Diana came down from her orgasm she smiled up. Cameron lightly patted one of her breasts, making it jiggle.

"And that's one load for the itty-bitty-titty-committee."

Diana snorted at the corniness of the joke before pulling Cameron into a hug and lying with him in his shelter. When her cum-covered breasts squelched against his chest Cameron groaned softly, to which Diana teased him by moving them around along his chest. As she drifted off to sleep she continued nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, smiling. She'd need to start sharing a shelter with Cameron.


	10. Chapter 10: Tied Up Two, Electric Boogaloo

Mika was walking through the forest. Since her romp with Ross she'd spent the next two days assembling her camp, gathering more food, and making new clothing. She'd been considering going to Ross again during the two days, unable to think of him in anything but a fond light. When Mika did make a visit to Ross' territory though, she found it abandoned. The traps had been torn and not repaired, and when she'd finally found his camp it was empty. That had been three days ago. Mika was now starting to succumb to the emotional heat of sexual frustration.

Just yesterday around noon she'd returned to Ross' turf and begun to fix the traps. While picking through his campsite Mika worried about Ross. She hoped he was alright but she had no leads on finding him. Mika had almost finished checking that the traps were all in order when she noticed a wild blueberry bush that she deemed more important.

Once Mika had finished snacking on the blueberries she turned to return to the net trap. Only part way through turning she noticed Jaune walking down a path with an armful of lumber. Mika first checked that Jaune didn't seem to have noticed her before looking at the path he was following, right into a net trap. Mika's first reaction was to call for him to stop. Jaune was a great guy. He'd comforted her when Cardin turned his bullying to her. Mika's first instinct was, however, one she quickly suppressed before she could blurt it out. As much as she appreciated Jaune and would've wanted to help him there was another opinion in her head currently screaming at her; she could help him, but she really liked the idea of him being caught and needing her help. Mika watched, quietly grinning as her thoughts sunk into further depravity.

When the trap sprung Mika quickly headed over. Jaune struggled gracelessly in the net, trying to figure out where the hell he was and what had just happened. Mika smiled and calmly spoke, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Jaune."

The struggling stopped as Jaune turned his head to look at her.

"Hey, Mika. How are you?"

Mika smiled, feeling the thoughts in her head turning to heat in her chest and core. 

"I'm in a pretty good mood, I got a great catch this morning."

"Really? How big was it?"

That was it, the arousal had reached a breaking point. She needed to hop on this handsome dork and make him hers right now. Mika dropped all of her subtlety and brought her face an inch from his.

"The catch is you, dumb-ass."

Jaune's face reddened. Mika didn't care, and pulled out a sharp rock from her bag, which she used to cut down the net trap. Jaune began to dust himself off, picking up the wood he'd been carrying.

"Well, I'll see you later, Mika."

Mika immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"No, no, no. Jaune, I caught you in my turf. Do you know what that means?"

Jaune shook his head, causing Mika to groan. How was he so oblivious? She'd called him a great catch. Did he actually not realize that she wanted to fuck him or did he just not want to? The thought of Jaune not being interested stung, so Mika pushed it away and pushed herself against his arm, pressing her breasts against him.

"It means you and me are having sex."

Jaune's eyes widened as his vision darted between her cleavage and her face. Mika giggled and walked to her camp, pulling him with her. Jaune spoke up while they walked.

"Mika, I didn't know you wanted to... you know..."

"Bang it out with you? Please, you're selling yourself short. You're a great guy, Jaune. You're kind, considerate, altruistic, charming, and it's not like you're lacking in the looks department, either."

Jaune smiled warmly at Mika's praise, and Mika smiled back, although hers was laced with an underlying sexual need as well. Once Mika and Jaune arrived at the campsite Mika turned to him. 

"Alright, drop the wood and drop your pants."

Jaune smirked slightly at what Mika said, before obeying. Mika began to strip down as well, before looking over at Jaune who was also nude. As Mika's eyes ran along Jaune's 'serpent' she suppressed an aroused growl. Wordlessly, Mika pushed Jaune onto the grass and straddled him. She hadn't even bothered going inside or worrying about being seen naked. As Mika penetrated herself on Jaune's length she took pride in the sound of him moaning because of her. Mika then began to rapidly bounce on Jaune, overwhelming herself in the pleasure. She noticed his eyes on her chest and so she moved her arms to give him a better view. After a while of bouncing Mika felt a warmth fill her and smiled. Jaune looked up at her.

"Sorry for cumming first. And inside."

Mika smiled down and, while keeping her eyes locked with his resumed bouncing. When Mika climaxed she broke into a giggling fit, falling forwards onto Jaune. Jaune didn't seem to mind the proximity between his face and Mika's boobs, and proceeded to lie under her, his arms wrapping around her. 

After a minute of the warm embrace Mika went to wash herself out in the pond while Jaune got dressed to leave. While he was dressing Mika called over to him.

"Hey, Jaune, want to wash up with me?"

"No, sorry, I need to go. Julia and Sophia are probably worried about why I'm late to get back to camp already."

"Wait, you're grouping with the twins? How's that going?"

Mika tried very hard to emphasize a sexual implication, and for a moment she thought she saw Jaune diverting his gaze.

"Well enough. It's nothing special."

As Jaune walked away Mika giggled and whispered to herself.

"Cutie."


	11. (Mini) Chapter 11: How To Evade Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm posting two chapters today I'm going to make this one kind of short since I couldn't come up with a good way to make it smutty, think of this as a low-priority exposition chapter.

Todd was screwed. Only now, a day after the act, had he realized that when the exercise was over he'd need to free Briana. This meant she'd see him and know who had kidnapped her. While Todd disliked Briana and enjoyed sticking it to her he knew that she could toss him around in any situation. As Todd racked his brain trying to come up with a way to free Briana anonymously he arrived at his camp. Todd sighed and sat by the pond, looking down when he noticed something.

Briana was struggling! She was awake and struggling against her binds! Todd had somehow forgotten that the girl had agency of her own, a stupid mistake only he would make. But the fact that she was struggling meant that she would inevitably escape before the end of the exercise. Todd silently pumped his fist, having figured out an escape. If he simply packed up his camp and moved to the other end of the forest then Briana would be none the wiser when she escaped, it wouldn't take that long, he didn't think he'd tied the knots well anyways. 

And so Todd went about disassembling his campsite, taking all his food and the materials he'd used to make his shelter in multiple travels.

* * *

 

By night Todd had transported enough resources to his new camp to feel safe to finally rest. And so Todd sat down, watching the fire and eating as he mulled over the mistakes that had gotten him into, and then out of this predicament. Todd would need to work on his impulse control, there was no way he'd get this lucky twice. Once Todd was done eating he decided to go for a customary jog. 

While he ran he took his time to learn his surroundings, although he'd be doing this again tomorrow to get a better look in the light. Todd walked, peering into the darkness before feeling the ground move beneath his feet. 

Todd tried to flail as the net snapped up around him but had no success. He continued to try to escape but the knots were actually well made, unlike his own. Grumbling and seeing the irony in now being someone else's catch, Todd began to drift off into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Mag-Locked

Revon sat at his camp, toying with his axe. He tossed his fingers back and forth, watching the axe fly in the directions his fingers moved. He'd always found his own semblance entertaining. Revon sighed and placed the axe into the ground before standing up. He began to survey his camp, and shelter. He looked over to his food storage, quickly removing the sheet of grass and the leaf under it to look into the hole. The hole was about a foot wide and a foot deep, with a large leaf placed along the edge of the hole, to keep the food away from the dirt. The food Revon had placed into the hole was still there. He smiled and returned the hidden cover before looking around. 

Revon then noticed a smoke pillar nearby. The first thought to go through his head was that it might be Esme's, but a look at his surroundings told him that Esme's camp was about... 170 degrees off from this one. Revon grinned, flexing his hand to pull his hand axe to him. Revon then quietly trudged into the woods, slipping through the trees before arriving at the camp. 

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Rachel lying asleep by the lit fire. Revon quickly thought, his team leader wasn't an early bird, and the fire could've only been going so long, since it was approximately ten in the morning Revon estimated that it would take her another hour and a half before she was awake. So with this knowledge Revon began poking through the camp, he ignored the food since he had enough of his own, but what immediately caught his eye was five sets of proper handcuffs. Revon immediately slunk to the side of the shelter where they were hanging. A key had also been placed in a small knothole on one of the sticks, definitely for the cuffs. Revon then grinned and placed the five metal objects in the pocket of his carrier bag. He then sat cross-legged waiting for Rachel to wake up.

* * *

 

When Rachel woke up she groggily rubbed her eyes before a voice caused her to snap awake.

"Good morning, Rachel."

Rachel looked over in surprise before calming down at the sight of a friendly face. 

"Hey, Rev."

Revon's face twisted into a subtle scowl at the nickname, to which Rachel giggled. She then spoke again.

"So, is your camp nearby? I just set up last night."

"After three days you've set your camp?"

"I've been travelling around a lot, seeing the sights."

Revon nodded and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his bag, one of her pairs of handcuffs. Rachel glared and spoke slowly.

"Where'd you get those?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"I smuggled them in."

Revon's eyes lit up at the word 'smuggled'. He then grinned and sat back.

"How'd you smuggle them?"

"When we got on the airship I'd kept them in a hidden pocket inside my cloak, then before we went to undress in the changing room I hid the five cuffs and the key on the bottom of the table I was sitting at. Then when it was time to go I quickly grabbed them and sprinted off the airship before anyone noticed."

Revon shrugged in indifference.

"That first part was brilliantly sneaky, but the last bit sounds horribly sloppy."

"Did I ask for your opinion."

"No, you didn't."

Rachel nodded.

"Exactly, now give them to me."

Revon laughed and pulled another pair of handcuffs from his bag before throwing both at Rachel. She moved to catch them, but the cuffs moved and snapped around her wrists and ankles respectively. Rachel let out a surprised yelp before falling over. Revon then walked over and grinned down at her. His hand quickly grabbed her chestnut hair and pulled her head to his loincloth, which he tossed aside to level his cock menacingly with her face.

"You have no dominion here, leader."

He the prodded her mouth with his length, grinning as she opened it, hoping to end things quickly. To Rachel's surprise though Revon quickly slipped something into her mouth before pushing his dick in. Rachel toyed with the object and immediately identified it as the key. She blanched and began to energetically suck, hoping to get on Revon's good side before he did anything that would leave her stuck in the cuffs. All the while as she blew him Rachel made very sure not to swallow the keys, but when Revon came he kept his meat firmly planted where it was, putting a hand on the back of her head to keep her on. 

"Swallow."

Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head in protest. Revon moved his other hand to her nose which he pinched to cut her airflow. He then repeated himself.

"Swallow."

Rachel whimpered as she tried to refrain, but when she felt herself grow faint she submitted and swallowed the thick load, the key following. Revon then pulled his length out of her mouth and removed his hands from her head. Rachel began trying to cough up the keys to Revon's amusement. He jokingly teased her, nonplussed by her reaction. Rachel shouted at him.

"You got rid of the only key!"

"You drama queen."

Revon grinned, waving his hand and causing the cuffs to unlock and fly back to him.

"I am the key."

Rachel shot Revon a glare, but the giddy grin on his face was contagious. Revon didn't grin like that often but the smile he made when amused was one of the most memorable she'd ever seen. Rachel grinned and began to take off her clothes. Revon raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"You're not the only one who's going to have fun here."

Revon shrugged, and moved to embrace Rachel's busty frame. She shook her head, putting a hand on his chest and pushed him onto the ground before mounting him in reverse cowgirl position. Rachel then looked over her shoulder to meet his gaze, brushing her chestnut hair aside. As she and Revon stared at each other she raised her hand and slapped her plump rear, watching as Revon's eyes momentarily darted to it. She then began to bounce on his cock, thinking about nothing but her own pleasure. When Rachel came she pulled herself off of her teammate, giggling as he groaned and came on himself. Rachel then walked back to her clothes and began dressing.

"Alright, Rev, see you, how do you feel about a hunting mission tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not."

Revon nodded. They both knew that there was no sexual implication in the offer, but given the event that had just transpired the trip would turn sexual nonetheless. As Revon left the camp he called back.

"By the way, I'm keeping the cuffs."

 


	13. Chapter 13: Bumps In The Night

Esme sat by the fire. It was about 10 at night and she and some neighboring students had successfully hunted and killed a very large bear. The collective camps worth of people were now celebrating while Mika and two other kids finished cooking and preparing the bear. 

Esme looked at the students around her, taking in the sight of the part before her. Revon was fussing with his axe,trying to fix the handle that had broken during the hunt. Two boys were playing what looked to be some sort of board game with stones. Esme felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a taller boy with green hair and piercing blue eyes. Esme didn't know the boy or his name, but she'd seen him at beacon before. The two smiled to one another, and the boy offered her a cut of meat. Esme took the piece and began to eat, patting the spot on the ground next to her to signal for the boy to sit. As he sat down he swallowed the piece of meat in his mouth and spoke.

"So, Esme, how did you enjoy the hunt?"

Esme suppressed a laugh.

"Are you always this awkward when introducing yourself to girls?"

The boy looked at the ground.

"Yes."

Esme failed to supress her laugh this time.

"I have to say, I'm liking your honesty, but I feel like you have a better reason why you're talking to a girl who doesn't even know your name."

"Do you want to know my name?"

Esme Feigned thought before shaking her head.

"No, I know where this is going and, between you and me, I think it'll be more fun if I don't know anything about you."

The boy raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by Esme's brash choice. He was even more surprised when she shifted closer to him and leaned forwards, giving him a sultry stare while she licked her lips. Esme broke eye contact to continue eating her piece of bear meat, keeping close while she did. Once they'd both finished their food Esme took the boy's hand and let him lead her away from the celebration. Once they'd gotten away from prying eyes Esme pulled her outfit off and carried it in her hand as they continued walking. 

Once the two had found a small clearing Esme tossed her outfit onto the ground and began pulling at her boy-toy's loincloth. Once they were both as naked as the day they were born Esme jumped at the boy, wrapping her arms and legs around his form while placing intense kisses along his neck. The boy flinched in surprise initially before wrapping his arms around her and planting his hands along her ass. As the two continued their foreplay Esme felt her patience wearing away. Once she reached a breaking point she pulled away and began to sashay to the other end of the clearing. Esme then lay on her back, spreading her legs in a presenting manner. The boy eagerly positioned before her and began to align his length with her dripping, eager folds. Esme began to roll her hips before he'd even penetrated her, begging him to begin. He then wasted no more time and began to thrust in, earning eager sounds of enjoyment from Esme. As the two rutted into each other Esme reached forwards, grabbing his head and pulling him in for a deep kiss. After some time the boy pulled free from the kiss and gasped.

"I'm getting close, what should I-" 

Esme placed a hand over his mouth and smiled.

"Don't pull out, I smuggled some pills into the forest for this sort of occasion."

The boy raised an eyebrow before snickering.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you."

"Maybe, who knows."

The boy thrust forwards one last time, pushing Esme to climax as he finished inside of her damp, pink cave. The boy then moved to pull out but Esme wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Where do you think you're going? As soon as you get that thing back up we're going at it again."

He laughed and began to kiss along her flat chest, teasing her while he regained his stamina.


End file.
